Saved By the Turtles
by Raphadelia the Advenuress
Summary: Four turtles, four unconscious bodies, and one intergalactic alien species. Well it's your basic battle with the Kraang-bots, when the guys stumble upon a lab that is inhabited by four unconcious girls. Who are they, and why were they captured? When they awake, what can the turtles expect?
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Turtles: PART 1

**Hello citizens of the world! How are you guys out there in the universe? Any how, this happens to be one of my first turtle fanfictions...2012/2013 Universe, I LOVE the series by the way XD, and I happened to just so happen to have a nearly finished series here I've been working on since I've first seen the show! Woohoo! So let's get on with the show!**

**Author's Note: Uh...I don't really have anything to add but, yeah...I just hope I don't have any grammar errors, or whateves XD**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

**Saved By the Turtles: PART 1**

"Come on guys! We can't give up, lives are at stake here!" Leonardo called to his brothers, who were fighting against the malicious alien robots, the Kraang.

The original plan was to stop the Kraang's plot of spreading mutagen across New York, however with a few conflicts here and there, _wham_! They ended up getting caught in a spider web, and trying to save the few captured lives strangled in it.

Raphael took out Kraang droids left and right with his Sai. "We'd better hurry up and get them out of here before the Kraang bring out the cannon!"

Donatello whacked a 'bot with his Naginata. "I think I saw a lab along in the corridor we came down!"

Michelangelo was fighting off another wave of Kraang droids that were advancing them. "Dunno how a lab is going to help us, dude!"

Donnie groaned when the end of his Naginata was shot off. "Mikey! The labs are where they're conducting the experiments! Most likely humans will be there!" Mikey's eyes brightened with realization. "Ohh…now that makes sense."

"Come on!" Raph grabbed his childlike brother by the shell and sliced his way through the droids. Donnie and Leo picked up the rear, as the Kraang continued fire.

* * *

_? _POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and a terrible pain in my side. "_Last time I go off on my own after those Kraang droids…_" I muttered. My vision was blurred very badly and I could barely move. Suddenly, a door opened and I could see a dazzling light, like it was coming from a hallway or something. "_Hey…those lights need to go off, I'm trying to…_"

I looked confused. _Sleep?_ I thought. _No, we're fighting the Kraang…why would I be sleeping? _I tried to sit up, but my arms were too weak, and they instantly gave in causing me to fall hard on my chest. I groaned in pain.

"_Told you Mikey._" A voice said.

"_Woah, dudes! These guys are turtles!_" another voice had said. I rolled my eyes inwardly. _Well we wouldn't be giant frogs…not that we haven't been confused with the amphibians before._

"_Mikey, just help us carry them._" Another voice scowled.

"_Put me down_…" I heard one of my sisters, mumble. "_Sorry, but we need to get you out of here…_" a shy voice answered. Suddenly I felt myself being carried by a pair of strong arms. I was grateful, but terrified all the same…but we were being saved…and I was glad. "_We're gonna get you out of here_." I could barely make out the face, but I gave a weak yet thankful smile, before falling to unconsciousness.

* * *

No one's POV

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, and Master Splinter were patiently waiting for their mystery guests to come to.

"What do you think we should do sensei?" Leo asked Master Splinter.

The old rat pondered on this question for a second. "Befriend them and ask of their knowledge of the Kraang. It is most likely they could know something we do not, but take precautions, my sons. They will be frightened or enraged, their injuries show signs they will not be calm or welcoming when they awake."

Leonardo nodded to his sensei, as the old rat announced his departure.

Mikey studied the four mutants (obviously female) squished together on the couch. "Do you think they live in the sewers like us?"

Raph, who was reading a comic book on the steps, rolled his eyes. "Why don't you wake them up and ask." Mikey shrugged. "Okay." Mikey reached down to poke one of the acquaintances lying peacefully on the couch.

Mikey's finger was two centimeters from touching the freckled face of the youngest-looking of the she-turtles. She bore a bright orange mask that was decorated with a feminine touch, a white daisy tucked on the side, and tied up in a perfect bow.

April pushed Mikey's hand away. "Don't wake her up! You wouldn't want to be disturbed in _your_ sleep would you?"

Donnie waved a finger Mikey, taking up for April. "April's right, Mikey, I'm pretty sure that girl doesn't want to be bothered. Didn't you here what sensei just said?" "But-" Movement interrupted a predicted naïve remark from Mikey.

The girl in the bright orange sat up, eyes still shut, and she yawned widely. "Totally worth it…" she achieved through her yawn. "Even if I have a belly ache from all of that-" As she rubbed her eyes, she opened one of them in mid-sentence.

She stared from Mikey, to Leo, to April, to Donnie, and finally Raph. "…Okay…" she started slowly. Suddenly a broad smile appeared on her face, her bright blue-green eyes glittering. "Omigosh! Lisa is so not gonna believe this! I've been kidnapped by turtles! And a human…but turtles! Omigosh! _BEYOND _EPIC!"

Raph groaned. "Great, now we've got to deal with Miss Sunshine…let's hope her friends aren't anything like her."

* * *

**Well that went brilliantly...eh you decide not me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch the new episode of TMNT XD.**

**~Raphadelia**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Turtles: PART 2

**Welcome to a new chapter! Yes chapter two! Woopwoop! ANYHOW, in this chapter, there will be a couple of new character arrivals! Yay!**

**So...that's about it really...Now, on with the show! XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Saved By the Turtles: PART 2**

The girl giggled. "Actually they're my sisters," she said to Raph. "And you sound just like one of them. Rachael. She's a real grumper…" Leo looked towards the girl's sleeping siblings. "So one of them…Rachael...Is definitely bad-tempered…"

The girl nodded excitedly. "Yeah, maybe when she wakes up you might catch her in one of her good moods. Or not, depending on how tired she is…we were up all night skating…then we went out for a bit of sushi…" she closed her eyes thinking of the raw fish. "Murakami is a great chef…" she murmured.

Mikey's eyes gleamed. "I like her already; maybe they could live with us if they have nowhere to go, Leo." "Hold that thought, Mikey…" Leo replied. "You said you were out all night…_skating_…"

The girl squealed. "Yeah, we _love_ skating." Leo turned to his brothers raising an eyebrow with interest. "Curious…"

Mikey sat in front of the girl, as she changed her sitting arrangement. "Hi my name is Michelangelo. What's yours?"

Her blue eyes lit up. "My name is Micheline. It's really nice to meet you, Michelangelo. Are these your friends?" she asked turning to his brothers and April. Mikey shook his head. "Brothers, actually, well except for April. We saved her from being taken from the Kraang, like we saved you guys."

Micheline blinked. "Uh…Kraang? Is that like some 'code name' for Purple Dragons?"

Donnie blinked confused. "Don't you remember being held captive by the Kraang and experimented on by them?"

Micheline shook her head. "Experimented on? Well I know that our mutations aren't exactly…'normal', but we are no experiment…Lisa said it was fifteen years ago that our totes weird forms came to be from a jar of green glowey stuff…"

Donnie turned to Leo questioningly. Leo shrugged and turned to Michel. "Uh…Micheline…Can you tell me who this 'Lisa' you keep mentioning is?"

Michel giggled. "She's right there, silly. In the blue…But I don't know if she'd want me to talk to strangers…even though I've like, practically told you everything…Rachael is _sooo_ gonna kill me…"

Mikey gave her a friendly smile. "Don't worry, we're your friends." April nodded. "You don't have to worry about being hurt by us." Raph spoke from behind his comic. "Yeah, just don't trust Mikey with your valuables."

Mikey steamed at his brother. "Don't mind Raph, he's really nice sometimes…" he lowered his voice. "He talks to his pet turtle, Spike. It's really adorable." Michel giggled. "That _sounds_ adorable!"

"Alright, the voices I can withstand…but giggling at yourself, Michel…something you really shouldn't practice." The turtle next to Michel muttered while stretching.

She had a light aura of bashfulness about her, her mask, a soft lilac color, was tied up in a single braid that hung over her shoulder. She opened her eyes, but no surprise spread on her face. She felt around on the couch as if she was looking for something.

Leo approached her. "Are you looking for something?" The girl froze and squinted up at Leo. "M-Michel?!" she stammered. She stared, stunned into the air around her.

"Unquestionably a slightly deeper voice…I'm positively sure that isn't any of us…."

Mikey looked lost. "I think she's blind." Michel stuck out her tongue at her sister. "She _is_ blind." The other girl jumped to her feet and glared intensely at Leo with blank hazel eyes.

"Michel, I have been through this with you at least fifty times already! I have a vision span on 20/400 that does not mean I am blind!" She folded her arms crossly.

"Wow, 20/400, and you can still perceive light?" Donnie whispered in amazement. "Well…you're eyes sight could be much worse…if it were over 20/1,000, then I'd really be impressed."

"Alright…then…so you must be Rachael…" Leo said awkwardly. The girl laughed harshly. "I am nothing like my thick-headed, irritable sister. Please don't confuse me with her either." She then bowed respectively. "My name is Gwendolyn. I'm sorry if my sister has caused you any trouble."

Raph laughed. "I hear you on that, Mikey is the same."

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother. "It's fine really. I just hope the Kraang haven't harmed any of you in any way. We've never met anyone like us…Turtle-wise that is…"

Gwendolyn tilted her head slightly. "Kraang? What a strange word…I've never read it in a book before…" Leo looked back at Donnie.

April took a step towards Gwen. "So you're saying you were out skating too?"

Gwen laughed. "Though that sounds like a really great idea, no. I was up all night in my lab. I'm working on fixing the alarm system that surrounds our home. Unfortunately, I can't figure out how to bring the intruder restraint down to a minor shock, instead of frying the life out of anyone who trespasses. Our patrols are cutting too close to when the alarm sets off…Michel was almost a roasted turtle one night."

Donnie perked up. "Well if you're alarm controls are set too high, you can certainly rewrite the entire system. Just remove and replace the certain wiring. If you'd like I could help you, even throw in automated voice control if you'd like."

Gwen's blank eyes shone brightly. "Wow…you're good! ...Uh…" she paused. "I didn't catch your name…"

"My name is Donatello…even though you probably can't see me, but these are my brothers- Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo- and my, I-I mean, our friend April."

Mikey and Raph laughed silently, causing Donnie to blush faintly. Gwen not seeing these actions, beamed. "Donatello…I'll surely keep that in mind…"

Another sign of movement from the couch announced the fiery red masked (that was tied up in a single braid, almost like Gwen's but slightly longer) she-turtle's awakening.

Obviously Rachael, because Lisa was pointed out to be in blue; there was an extensive feeling of animosity that surrounded the red masked she-turtle.

Rachael snarled into the couch, where she was lying with her face down on the armrest.

Gwen's eyes widened. "Uh-oh…we've just stirred the hornet's nest…" Mikey looked around scared. "What! Where?!" Donnie rolled his eyes. "It's an expression, shell for brains."

Rachael sat up and glared at her Michel who was still sitting on the couch. "What the-" she stopped mid-sentence, seeing Raph behind Michel on the stairs.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Rachael snapped towards Gwen who was standing up tall next to Leo.

Raph placed his comic down and smiled. "And finally, we reach Rachael."

* * *

**And we end it all with Rachael! Woohoo! I thought her name was unique when I picked it out (spelling-wise) until I saw this tv host had the same name -_-'' Uniqueness is gone.**

**Though anyways. I'm excited for this turtle, she is like my favorite male turtle! Huzzah**

**See yah lates! And thanks for reading!**

**~Raphadelia**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Turtles PART 3

**I know its been awhile...but I needed to finish editing this one...and it's finally done XD**

**This is indeed the last of the 'Meet the Turtles/Saved By the Turtles chapters! XD**

**I also realized that the chapters are called 'Meet the Turtles' but in the reading it says 'Saved by the Turtles'...Eh...either way they're technically the same thing so...I couldn't really care less, I'm not changing it because they both fit XP**

**Anyhow, we meet the second oldest of the girls: Rachael! (And it is pronounced like the traditional Rachel, not like Raphael's name)...One thing I noticed about Rachael's name was that some people actually spell it like that...I thought her name was unique until I was watching TV and saw the TV show called: Rachael...Eh ,c'est la vie...**

* * *

**Saved By the Turtles: PART THREE**

Rachael glared at Raph and swiftly got to her feet. "Who are you and how do you know my name?!"

Raph tilted his head towards Michel, who earned herself a death stare from her sister. Michel smiled innocently, as the other girl's green eyes burned in rage. "I guess they know everything now!" Michel shook her head. "They don't know about the junk-" Gwen glared at Michel (lucky guess).

The peppy girl forced a laugh. "I mean nothing…hehe…"

Rachael felt around on her sides and jumped in surprise. "Where are my _Tessen_!?" she spun around like a dog chasing their tail.

"Uh…'Tessen'?" Leo asked. _Odd weapon of choice…unless… _Rachael stopped and sneered at Leo, interrupting his thought. "Yeah, weapons, and if you're hiding them and holding us hostage here…I just want to warn you: I _DON'T_ NEED A WEAPON TO KICK YOUR SHELL!"

Gwen placed her hands up to calm her sister, but she was facing the wrong way, this time speaking to April. "Rach', calm down! They're not the enemy…well at least I don't think they are. But they seem like good people…or uh…turtles!"

"And human, let's not forget the human here." April added. Gwen looked at her apologetically. "Sorry…"

Rachael crossed her arms and looked around, and stopped at 'Lisa'. "When she wakes up I'm leaving." Michel looked at her in disbelief. "But…You can't just leave without us! Lisa won't allow-" Rachael narrowed her eyes at her sister. "She's lucky I'm even sticking around this long! I've had a long night and those Purple Dragon scum-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt…did you just say Purple Dragons?" Leo asked. Rachael sat down arms still crossed. "Uh yeah…Don't tell me you've never heard of them. Have you been living under a rock the whole time?" she answered blandly.

Gwen twisted her face in confusion. "What, were you sleeping for the past week? We ran into the Dragons ages ago."

Michel frowned. "I thought I didn't catch on. We fought the Dragons about a few days ago, _last night_ we went skating down at the museum entrance. I would never forget something that epic."

Gwen glowered at Mikey (close enough), shaking her head. "You wouldn't catch on, even if it hit you in the face with a brick. Three weeks ago we fought the Dragons, four days later we went skating. Last night, we stayed home because we patrolled the town a little earlier…Lisa would know, where is she?"

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Someone get her her glasses…" Gwen narrowed her eyes, straining to see her sister, but still concentrated on Mikey. "For the last time, I am _not_ blind, just _slightly_ visually impaired. I don't _need_ my glasses."

Leo coughed slightly. "If I may…"

Rachael, Gwendolyn, and Micheline fell in silence. "Thank you…" he said calmly. "Now we appear to have three different stories, from each of you, none of which happened last night."

"Then what did happen?" Michel asked frightened.

"Exactly what we've been saying for the past hour." Raph muttered. "You were kidnapped by the Kraang."

"They might've distorted your thoughts, which explains why your memories are so dissimilar. They must've wiped and altered them." Donnie added.

"That means that you've seen something the Kraang didn't want you to know…" April concluded.

"But if the Kraang didn't want them to know something, they could've just gotten rid of them." Raph pointed out.

Leo turned to Lisa, who was still sleeping peacefully. "But they didn't, which means they must have some purpose…"

Rachael spoke up. "Who are these Kraang things, you keep talking about?" "They're freaky alien robots, with brains." Mikey answered.

Gwen laughed. "I'm sorry, did you say 'alien robots'?" Mikey nodded. "It's true…"

"Yeah, we've been trying to stop them from spreading mutagen across New York for _months_." Donnie put in. "They took my dad, and have been grabbing other scientists to perfect their sick projects." April said bitterly.

Michel looked at her sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry they've got your dad…" April shook it off. "I've got these guys." She playfully bumped Donnie, who turned bright red.

Rachael looked at Leo. "Well, that still doesn't explain about our weapon dilemma... Lis' isn't going to be the happiest turtle in the world when she finds out we don't have them….Not easy to find a bunch of ninja stuff lying around New York."

"Ninjas…thought so." Leo smiled proudly. Gwen raised an eye crest. "You knew?"

Mikey laughed. "Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Michel grinned. "Well, I would've never figured it out…That must make you a genius."

Mikey's brothers laughed, finding Michel's comment hysterical. "M-M-Mikey a genius!" Raph managed through his laughter. Michel rolled her eyes and turned to Mikey. "I think you're pretty smart…" Mikey hid his blush behind his great big grin. "Thanks."

The kind air was disturbed by a three grumbling bellies. Gwen, Rachael, and Michel blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I can't remember when we've eaten last…not that I remember anything properly before now…" Gwen added sourly.

April looked down at her watch. "Antonio's should still be open. I can go grab a pizza."

The four boy turtles cheered. "Yes!" Mikey fist pumped. The girls laughed. "Wow, never have I ever seen anyone who was this excited over _pizza_." Rachael commented.

April laughed to herself. "You wouldn't be the first."

* * *

**Woop! Woop! Not long until we meet the eldest of the she-turtles! 'Lisa'!**

**And I don't wanna give away anything, but has anyone noticed how the names are similar to the guys: Micheline and Michelangelo, Donatello and Gwen****_dolyn_**** Rachael and Raphael, and Leonardo and 'Lisa'...Well I did that on purpose sorta...I wanted the names to be similar to personality and age (M and M youngest, G and D second youngest, and so on). This does have a beyond the scenes reason besides the obvious...**

**Any how in the next story we may or may not get to meet the famous 'Lisa', ooh if excitement could kill XD**

**Toodles!**

**~Raphadelia**


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl Who Remembers

**Hey! Yeah, I just typed up this chapter not too long ago, anxiousness got the best of me, and I just typed away XD! Huzzah!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Girl Who Remembers**

Seven turtles, a human girl, an elderly rat, and an unconscious body habited the abandoned subway station on a late Friday night.

"So you have no recent memories of the Kraang?" Master Splinter concluded.

The girls shook their heads confirming the statement. "We tried our best to remember, sir, we really did it's just not coming back to us." Michel explained in a small voice.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "If we do remember we will be sure to alert you at once."

Master Splinter nodded. "You have helped more than you know, young ones. You're earlier explanations were enough to aid us in our search of the Kraang's true intentions. However I am highly interested in your abilities. Leonardo tells you that the four of you are kunoichi(Not sure how to pluralize XP), is this true."

This time, Rachael answered. "It is true, sir."

Master Splinter chucked at Rachael's enthusiasm to answer the question. "Then surely you would not mind, when you are well rest of course, to show an old master, your abilities in the ancient Japanese battle art."

The three smiled broadly and answered simultaneously. "We wouldn't mind at all!"

Master Splinter chucked and joined the four turtles and April in the kitchen for dinner.

The girl silently discussed the talk among each other, but Michel dragged a little behind her eldest sibling.

Michel stood silently, then look back the couch where her oldest sister slept. _Her heart rate is speeding up…like she's about to…_ "Michel." Rachael called her youngest sister.

"I'm coming, just a second…" she called after her. The youngest she-turtle drifted over to her oldest sister's side. "Lisa?" she asked.

The royal blue clad she-turtle shifted slightly, and slowly opened her eyes. "Where…where am I?" she muttered to herself looking up at the ceiling.

Michel's eyes widened and she hugged her sister tightly. "Lisa!"

Taken utterly by surprised, the she-turtle didn't hug her back, just sat there and stared in confusion. "Michel? What happened to us? Where are the Kraang! How did we get here?" she tried to stay as calm as she could, but fear was clear in her voice.

Michel giggled. "We're in a sewer. Some really cool turtles saved us from where ever, and then we-"

Gwen and Rachael entered the sitting area. "Michel we could hear your endless rambling all the way in the-Lisa?" Rachael stared at her sister completely baffled. "Are you alright?" she asked as she rushed over to the couch.

Gwen looked around in space. "Lisa? You're alive! Awesome! Now talk to me so I know where you are…"

Lisa stared at Gwen in wonder, then realized she hadn't had her glasses on. "Okay, Gwen, I'm over here…Just watch out for the- Yeah…the steps down…" Gwen was lying flat on her plastron about a yard away from the couch. "Darnit…almost had it…"

The residents, and friend, entered the sitting room, first noticing Gwen, then Lisa.

Lisa had already gotten up to help her sister up. "Oh Gwen, you really need to keep up with your glasses…Well hello…you must be the turtles my sister has already told me about. We are in your debt." She bowed and her sister followed the action.

Leo was nearly speechless, until Mikey elbowed him. "Oh, right. Well you don't have to. It was nothing really, we do this all the time." He added a bit of self-pride in his tone.

Lisa blushed. "I remember the rescue from the Kraang lab fairly well. I also remember the awful transformations…although some of it is blurry…" she added a little nervously. "By the way I am Elisabetta."

Leo nodded in realization. "So 'Lisa' is just short?" he asked. Elisabetta smiled. "Yes, but saying Elisabetta all the time does get pretty annoying…So I prefer to be called Lisa."

Master Splinter stepped forward. "Welcome to our home Miss Elisabetta. I know it seems rushed, but would you care to explain, in detail, exactly what happened in your capturing at the Kraang lab?"

Elisabetta nodded. "Of course…"

* * *

_I woke up in a long, thin tank full of water, and strange tubes or something was attached to my arm. Naturally I was afraid, but through the water I could make out others in the same condition as me, only they were asleep._

_I tried not to panic and searched for a perfect escape, so I could look for my sisters. Before I could move around in the tank, I could feel a sort of electric buzz traveling through the water. At first, it didn't hurt, but then an entire wave a shock electrocuted my senses and I felt drowsy once again._

_Unfortunately the shock didn't knock me out, and I was conscious for most of the experiments. I was soon released out of the tank and transported to some sort of closed off room._

_Kraang robots were everywhere, conducting these awful and painful tests. They probed, injected, and cut on me until I could numbly feel my self-consciousness taking over._

_I was soon taking out of the testing room and once again placed back in my water tank. I watched sleepily as my sisters were conducted on one by one._

* * *

"How do you remember what happened, but we don't?" Michel asked. "I don't even feel any different…"

Rachael rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you listen, you'll find out."

"Anyways, after those experiments, the Kraang mentioned a plan to eliminate 'the ones who call themselves the turtles." Lisa finished.

"Well they've been trying for months and have failed every time. What do you think the Kraang are up to now?" Leo asked.

Lisa looked at her feet uncertainly. "I'm not sure, I just know that whatever it is, can't be good…I'm afraid of what those Kraang freaks did to my sisters…"

"Master Splinter, what do you think of all this?" Leo asked.

"I will meditate on this matter, until then, Miss Elisabetta are welcome to stay as long as they need to." Announcing his departure, the old rat left the nine in the sitting room.

"Do any of you feel any different from the experiments? Based off of what you thought you remember?" Leo inquired.

There was silence among the girls, then Gwen spoke up. "Yes."

"What is it?" Lisa asked in concern.

"I can't see."

* * *

**Haha, Gwen is funny XD. Any how, sorry if it was a little short...I just finished typing this up, I couldn't wait for Elisabetta to wake up so, yeah XD. Anyways, it's a little scary those experiments...**

**I'm REALLY excited to see what our four she-turtles can do. Based on what Rachael says...^v^**

**~Raphadelia**


	5. Chapter 5: Training with a Hero

**Bonjour! Comment ca va? Moi, je sont tres bien!~ XD**

**(I hope that translates right, I haven't said anything in French in awhile XP)**

**Anyhow, I noticed last chapter there were lots of mistakes...That is what I get for using two different autocorrects, and not proof-reading XP. I hope this chapter has fewer mistakes!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Training with a Hero**

Leonardo sat at the kitchen table contemplating on the girls' situation at hand. Just as he was about to give up, Donnie walked in. "Donnie! Just the turtle I wanted to see."  
"What's up Leo?" He asked a bit confused.

"What Lisa said about the Kraang's plan…I can't quite place what they're going to do…Don't you think it's a coincidence?"

Donnie headed over to the refrigerator, shuffling through its contents. "I have to admit, I was thinking the same thing. There is a slight possibility that whatever the Kraang are up to, it has something to do with the girls. Then again, it could just be a coincidence, and they just so happened to be there while the Kraang were plotting. They do have a knack for mutating stuff."

Leo sighed. "You could be right, but I just can't-" Just then Michel burst in the kitchen cheerfully. "Woohoo! Time to train!" she cheered, then blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your mornings…Gwen says I do that often."

"It's fine. It's nice to know that you four are going to be fine." Leo replied.

Soon the others joined the three for breakfast, and it was a lot more crowded than expected. Gwen had to keep apologizing to inanimate objects she kept bumping into.

"Are you sure you don't want me to craft you a temporary pair of glasses? We are training this morning." Donnie asked concerned. Gwen chuckled. "Trust me, Donatello, I don't need my glasses when it comes to this. My other senses are much stronger, than my sight. Thus, making me twenty times more useful, than with my sight." She replied to the fridge.

Michel and Mikey silently laughed, which earned them a glare from both Lisa and Leo.

"A light spar will be fine to show me where you four are in your training." Master Splinter said to Lisa.

Lisa nodded respectfully. "Thank you for allowing us to prove ourselves."

Master Splinter gave her a small smile then motioned to Leonardo. "Leonardo, will be your opponent."

Lisa smiled and prepared herself in a fighting stance, Leo doing the same. "Hajimette!" Master Splinter gave the command.

Leonardo was the first to strike. Lisa smiled inwardly, for the strike was too slow for her, and she easily dodged it. Taking Leo by surprise by her speed, she used it as an advantage and knocked Leo off his feet and on his shell. "Yamet!" Master Splinter called.

Leo looked up at Lisa wide-eyed. "That was fun, we should do it again." Lisa giggled as she reached out her hand to Leonardo. He took it, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

Master Splinter smiled at Lisa. "I see that you are indeed quite agile. Agility is a good trait to being a kunoichi." He turned to Leonardo. "Do we have an understanding of what we need to work on?"

Leonard bowed. "Hai sensei."

Next was, Gwendolyn and Donatello. "Hajimette!"

Donnie decided to wait for Gwen to strike first, since he thought he had the advantage. Unfortunately that was a bad move, because Gwen was right, she was better off without her glasses.

Gwen was like her sister, using her abilities to her strengths. When she first missed her first blow, she swung her foot around tripping Donnie as he aimed a blow at her. She then rounded her other leg up and back, knocking Donnie on his plastron.

"Yamet."

As practice went on, the boys felt terrible. Each spar ended with the same result, the girls always were on top.

By the end of training all four of the turtles were sore and beaten, while the she-turtles weren't even tired at all.

"You four do know your stuff." Mikey commented feeling his chest. Michel managed to land a swift and hard blow to him earlier.

"Sorry again, Mikey…" Michel blushed horribly, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, I've been hurt way worse."

Raphael rolled his eyes at Rachael's beaming smile. "We went easy on you."

Rachael laughed. "Of course, Raph, that's totally what happened."

Leo smiled at Lisa, obviously impressed. "You four must have an amazing sensei."

The four girls froze in their tracks, causing the guys to look confused. "Was it something I said?" Leo asked.

Lisa looked pain struck and shook her head. "No…it's…we can't remember anything beyond the lab…we don't even know who our sensei was…"

"I don't even remember from what I thought I thought. Ever since you said what I thought I thought was wrong." Michel muttered.

Mikey looked at her sympathetically. "Aww, does someone need a hug?"

Michel brightened up quickly, and Rachael rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. All that really matters is that we handed you your shells. We didn't even have to break a sweat."

Raphael growled. "You wanna rematch?"

Rachael smiled. "Any time, Raphie. I'm right here waiting for you." Raphael glared at Rachael, stepping forward to accept the challenge.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Cut it out, Rach'."

"You too Raph. Haven't you had enough?" Leo asked annoyed.

The two hot-heads fell silent without another word.

"So you want a tour of the lair?" Mikey asked the girls eagerly. Rachael folded her arms. "Pass."

Gwen gave an empty space a confused look. "Uh, Mikey…I can't really see…"

Lisa wasn't paying much attention, her focus was more on the television set, that Leo paid focus on. "Is that Space Heroes?"

Mikey nodded. "It's Leo's favorite TV show, kind of lame really…" Lisa squealed uncharacteristically. "I LOVE SPACE HEROES!"

Rachael shook her head and sat down on the stair set.

Michel was the only one of the group left. "I would love to go on that tour of yours!" she giggled.

"Cool!" Mikey pleasantly replied. He grabbed her hand and happily led the way through the sewers.

Lisa goggled at the TV set, admiring Captain Ryan from afar. Leo smiled, sensing Lisa's watchful stare. "You can come sit next to me if you want."

Lisa cheered silently to herself and raced next to Leo. Leo smiled at her admiring her love for the show. Finally he could prove to the others that there were other fans like him.

* * *

**Well wasn't that epic! Again tons of apologies for any spelling, plural, etc. errors, I'm using two autocorrects, and my editors are slacking off XP.**

**So** **how about a quick school lesson? Some of you readers may be wondering what the following words may mean: Hajimette, Yamet, Hai, and a recent chapter word, Tessen. Well here is some education I can actually offer! XD**

**_Hajimette- _****This word is a conjugation of the word: hajimeru. It means begin. (Tis' what my sources tell me, don't quote me on that)**

_**Yamate**_**- Means to stop. (Again don't quote me XP)**

**Hai- A fairly easy one, it means yes. (This on you can quote me on XD)**

**Tessen- Japanese war fans. Inteade of using paper blades, the fans use iron blades. (Like the one on the 2012 show. April choice of weapon was the Tessen. But Rachael's is more 'fan-like' rather than a straight blade. Her new Tessen will be introduced in the next chapter)**

**And I believe that those were all the words I've used that needed to be translated...In case no one knew...Just in case...A sensei is a teacher...just to be sure...**

**Until next time! Au revoir!**

**~Raphadelia**


	6. Chapter 6: The Girl who Listens

**Alright, another episode! I thought we should kick it up a notch and get to the good stuff XD! There are a couple of words an average 12-year-old probably doesn't use, which is where the T rate comes in...Huzzah?..No, bad-timing...**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it. This one focuses on the friendship part the girls have with the guys, whether it's with their similar friends, or different. (i.e. Leo and Lisa/ Donnie and Michel)**

**Soon with it then!**

* * *

**The Girl who Listens**

_Day four._

_I'm not sure how long it's been since I've last had a slice of pizza, but I'm eating what I can get. What do those freaky alien dudes want with us? They're super creepy and totes gross. And not like that ancient sci-fi junk Michael talks about, but that strange 'Space Heroes' crap I keep hearing about._

_Since we're talking about sci-fi, let's skip to the Intergalactic Space Convention that happened. _

_Michael, my brother, took me out to Times Square, we rode a few rides, ate 'dogs, and played games. I was talking to some nerdy kid dressed like Captain Ryan, or something, and I was snatched by the robot man-dude. Totes not cool._

_Anyways, I'm just here in the tank now, just breathing in water like a fish. Glub. Glub. Glub. Glub. Fugu fishy!_

* * *

Micheline stretched and yawned. It was an entire weekend since she first woke up to the turtles. She loved being around Michelangelo, and the others, but mainly Mikey. He was the only one she could relate to as a best friend.

She liked having a best friend, someone who would listen to her, and actually complimented her instead of calling her stupid, or yelling at her to focus. She really liked it, and really like him.

She swung her feet over the side of the hammock drawing in the space. Her sisters slept soundlessly in the same room; it was the only one available for them during such inconvenience.

Michel rose to her feet, and crept silently to the door, giving her sisters one last look, she headed out for the kitchen.

Just as she silently made it out of her make-shift room she heard her name causing her to jump. "Did I scare you?" it was Mikey.

Michel blushed, hiding it with a laugh. "No, tee-hee. I'm fine."

Mikey laughed with her. "So…you wanna head do to breakfast with me?" Michel nodded and followed Michelangelo down to the kitchen.

"You two are up early." Was the greeting they received from Leo.

"I couldn't sleep." Mikey simply explained.

"Neither could I; since five in the morning when that giant van drove over. I couldn't tell where, but after that morning traffic started to build."

Leo and Mikey were silent.

"What?" Michel asked innocently.

Leo paused slightly before he said his next choice of words. "That must've been some dream…"

Michel shook her head. "It wasn't a dream. I heard these things happening over the sewer. I also heard Master Splinter pacing in his room, Raph getting up early to shower, Donnie scribbling stuff down in his little notepad, Mikey yawning down the hall, and you meditating in your room."

Leo and Mikey's eyes widened. "You _heard_ me meditating?"

Michel nodded. "Yeah; normally if Lisa meditates her heart is a lot slower, almost as if she was asleep, but slower than that."

Mikey was very impressed. "Awesome, dudette! Can you hear what I'm thinking?"

Michel giggled and focused hard on Mikey's thoughts, Leo however did not find the matter, entertaining, in any way. "How long have you been able to do that, Michel?"

Michel shrugged, still concentrating. "I don't know…I just know that it was after those memories I've had about use skating. Definitely would've remembered that…"

_Is that what the Kraang have been doing? Enhancing their abilities? Maybe that's why they're better fighters._ (A/N: Yeah right Leo XD) "I'll be back. I just gotta go talk to Donnie. Stay here until I come back, okay Michel?"

Michel nodded still concentrating.

* * *

Leo knocked on the door hastily. "Donnie, open up, I know you're in here."

Donnie opened the lab doors. "What is it Leo?" Leo entered the lab quickly explaining everything.

"Michel has enhanced hearing? Geez, makes you wonder what other senses she has."

"Not just Michel, all four of them. Whatever the Kraang did to those girls, it enhanced their abilities."

"Are you sure Leo, it could just be Michel. If they all had enhanced abilities, why is Gwen so poor-sighted?"

Leo opened his mouth to retaliate, but stopped himself to think on what Donnie said. "I…Okay well maybe they may not _all_ have enhanced abilities, but Lisa did say they were _each_ tested on. Don't you think that _something_ could be up with them?"

Donnie sighed. "Leo, I think you're stressing too much about the matter at hand. I've checked all four of them over; there is nothing wrong with those girls. They are just like us, mutants who shouldn't be exposed to society." He added coldly. "If the Kraang did experiments on them, it was most likely to erase their memories, and as for the tests…I have blood samples of each of them, in a few days the results will identify anything estranged about them, and I will attempt to reverse it. Now, will you please leave so I can finish up this important project?"

Leonardo's sighed and turned towards the lab door; before turning around he caught a glint in his eyes and noticed a circular glass lens in Donatello's hands.

The eldest of the turtles entered the kitchen seeing the youngest of both families in deep conversation. Not wanting to intrude in on their 'private' moment, Leo turned on his heels only to run right into the lilac clad she-turtle.  
"Oh sorry…" she muttered, moving aside only to come into contact with the wall next to the door. "Oh sorry…" she repeated.

Leo shook his head. _Super senses, what was I thinking?_ He entered the sitting room finding Raph and Lisa together on the couch. "…Truthfully, I don't know when we're leaving. I don't want to be a burden to your family. We do have a home of our own…I just don't want to go out there unarmed and have to face those monsters again."

Raph rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't want you girls to get your nails chipped in a fight-"

"Raph." Leo snapped at his brother warningly.

The hot-headed turtle scoffed at his brother. "It's fine Leonardo. I'm actually used to it by now." She turned back to Raph. "And if you're still angry about our spar the other day, you can get over yourself because we were only showing off. If you caught us on a normal day, you could've come closer to victory than you did."

"But you didn't." Rachael announced her arrival, causing Raphael to mutter something unintelligible.

Leo joined his brother and new friend on the couch. "Speaking of which, what kind of weapons did you four carry? If you'd like, maybe…just maybe, Master Splinter could grant you with the original weapons you carried."

Lisa smiled but shook her head. "Your kindness has already served a well purpose with us, Leo. But an offer of your own weaponry would be too much to ask for…We can replace our weapons, without a doubt."

"I insist." Leo added kindly.

Lisa blushed lightly. "But-" "Oh for the love of-Yes, we accept your offer. Geez Lisa, stop acting so damn proper and agree with the turtle. He won't bite your head off." Rachael growled as she opened the door to the kitchen.

Lisa glared in her sister's direction, then smiled at Leo. "Oh, what could go wrong…Fine."

Leo smiled triumphantly and gazed curiously into her blue eyes. "Well, I normally battle with a single _katana_. Rach' had double _Tessen_, Gwen the _Naginata,_ and Michel, _Kusari-Fundo_."

Leo beamed brightly at Lisa. "You're a swordsman?"

Lisa offered a shy laugh. "Yeah, I don't like bragging about it…but I would consider myself to be pretty good."

Leo continued to go on and one with Lisa bout swordsmanship while, the youngest of both families (excluding Raph, who got bored and left) listened intently. "I told you Gwen! Lisa and Leo are _so _perfect for each other."

Gwen rolled her eyes and went back to her bowl she managed to fix by herself. Donnie joined her at the table, with something glinting slightly in his hand. "Hey Gwen, I have something for you."

Gwen didn't bother looking up; it wasn't like she couldn't have seen it anyway. "Oh…uh thanks Donnie, but you didn't have to…"

"Oh but I did, close your eyes." Gwen sighed and did as she was told. Donnie leaned over and placed a rather large pair of glasses on her face; they slipped down her beak a little, but Donnie adjusted them correctly. They were comically big, with a bright purple rim. "Alright, open them."

Gwen opened them, her eyes widening in shock. She a bright red blush crept along her face, causing her cheeks to slightly numb. "D-Donnie?" she asked.

Donatello replied with a large grin. "Now you can see where you're going and you don't have to worry about tripping down the stairs, or running into walls, or cutting your hands on glass, or anything. I made sure that they were a perfect fit for your vision description…they're just not the perfect fit…"

Gwen felt the glasses slip down her beak again, but didn't mind it. "I think they're brilliant…" she whispered almost inaudibly. "Thank you, Donnie…"

Rachael, Mikey, and Michel watched the two awkwardly. "Alright then, I'm going to go find Raphie…maybe he'll be up to a rematch…uh…yeah…" she left the kitchen site, leaving Mikey and Michel.

"Wanna go plan a prank with me?" Mikey asked. Michel giggled excitedly. "Yeah, I do!"

* * *

**Well that ended awkwardly for Donnie and Gwen...not that I'm hinting...or am I really hinting but lying about hinting...Eh well it's wrong to lie, but then I'd be lying...or is that a lie? Moving on...Some epic friend Donnie is though, giving Gwen those glasses so she wouldn't be blind...**

**Gwen: I am NOT BLIND! Stop calling me that!**

**Me: Well sorry! ****_Visually impaired!_**

**Gwen: Thank you**

**Ha-ha...Entertainment...andwho. We have a little introduction of the weapons...even though I truly wanted to stay on the track with Michel...but my keyboard said no, you're going to do this instead...Bleh. So:**

_**Kusari-Fundo**_**: Basically a chain with two weights on each end. If you look closely at the episode...****_Never_****_Say_****_Xever_****...I ****_think_**** there is a Foot Ninja swinging it around like a nun chuck...The turtles have also used them in ****_'I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman'. _****The turtles use it to tie up the Stockman Pod, who eventually escapes from their grasp. Yep...**

**_Naginata_****: I believe everyone should know what this is...if you don't, I'm not judging you, but its the exact same weapon as Donatello's. Donnie's weapon is a type of bo staff that has a hidden blade in it, so...yeah...If you watched the preview commercials for the 2012 TV show and if they did the bio thing for each turtle (I wouldn't know I missed every preview commercial for the show, and had them downloaded to my phone) and they said Donnie's weapon was a bo staff...well their partially right, it is a ****_type_**** of bo staff, but the proper name is Naginata.**

_**Katana**_**: Another one we should know, it's Leo's weapon, but Lisa just has one instead of two. I can't remember if this is one hundred percent right...but the double katana is not the proper name of the battle style Leo uses...the actual sword is called the Niten Ryu. I'm still doing reasearch for the battle art Lisa uses...but if I find out then yeah XD**

**So to infinity and beyond!**

**~Raphadelia**


	7. Chapter 7: Night on the Town

**Well, here we go! May the battle begin with the Kraang! Woohoo! XD Well, not really, but some questions answered here!**

**And a revelation will spring upon the turtles causing a certain group to...Hehe yeah you'll have to read to find out what happens! XD o-o almost gave away everything XP**

* * *

**Night on the Town**

Eight turtles sat on their knees, respectfully before the elderly rat. Master Splinter watched their expressions carefully. "Elisabetta, Rachael, Gwendolyn, and Micheline, Leonardo tells me that you are short of weaponry to protect yourselves. And this bothers you?"

Lisa was a little hesitant before answering. "Hai, Master Splinter…"

The elderly rat smiled at Lisa. "Well, the best weapon a kunoichi can have is their mind."

Rachael nodded. "True, but you don't see people going around beating up a guy with their minds."

Splinter chuckled lightly. "Good point, Miss Rachael. And for this reason, we can't have you wandering around without the proper tools of defense." With that, the old rat turned away from the eight, and walked over to a wall, his cane clicking lightly as he went.

Rachael's eyes glittered when she noticed a pair of Tessen on the wall. Splinter turned back towards the group and nodded lightly. "I believe that you will see your specified weaponry here."

* * *

Rachael held her war fans tightly in her grip. She smiled brightly as she retracted and extended the iron fans back and forth. "I like them, no scratch that! I _love _them. They're not only going to be _super_ effective, but they're _really _pretty to!" The twin fans were both black with the exception of the large red spot in the center. It resembled the Japanese flag, exception being, they were black instead of white.

Gwen twirled her Naginata expertly. "Oh yeah, totally epic." She placed it back into her back strap. Simple, easy, just like she liked it.

Michel swung her Kusari-Fundo, testing the traction and retraction. "Oh my gosh, this is totes gonna work out for me! Hey Lisa, let's see that katana!"

Lisa rolled her eyes and performed a short routine she enjoyed doing when training. It was simply a series of short twirls, and swapping hands, ending with a jab.

Mikey clapped scaring all four girls out of their shells. "Wow! That was epic! I was just coming up here to tell you something, now I'm really excited to see you guys out there in the battle field tonight!"

Michel gasped. "Are you totally saying what I think you're saying, dude?"

Mikey nodded excitedly. "Yep! We're going on a patrol!"

* * *

The two eldest were dodging random rooftop additions while the others were attempting to catch up with them. "It's been a good while since I could feel the wind in my shell!" Michel called to her eldest sister.

Gwen couldn't help but chortle naïvely. "You've got that right. Especially since we can't really remember when the last time we've been on patrol!"

Lisa stopped abruptly, causing a turtle-wreck; Rachael rammed hard into her sister, followed by Gwen and Michel. The eldest glared at her sisters, darkly. "Girls, how many times do I have to say this tonight? We are kunoichi, when we're on patrols you're supposed to be…Say it with me, silent!" she hissed.

Once Lisa turned her back, Michel stuck out her tongue, earning her two glares from the eldest.

The boys however, were laughing their shells off at Lisa. "What?" the she-turtle asked, clearly irritated.

Raph shook his head, laugher increasing with each word. "Geez, Lisa. I t-thought Leo was the only one who acted like there was a stick up his shell."  
Lisa rolled her eyes and turned back to her sisters.

The three looked innocently at their leading sister, as she gave them a death stare.

Michel looked over her shoulder hearing a faint voice far off in some distance. She turned away from the other turtles and peered over the edge. A couple of silver metallic robots stood together with foreign weapons.

"Kraang has come to alert Kraang that the turtles formed by Kraang have gone missing from the place where Kraang has left them. Kraang should know that the first phase of the plan is already happening as Kraang speaks." "This is good news for Kraang. The ones who call themselves the turtles will finally be eliminated by Kraang's-"

"Michel, what are you doing?" Rachael asked leaning on her sister's shell.

Michel pointed over to where the robots stood. "Look over there, do you see those two? They were talking about some plan by some dude called Kraang. I think they're trying to elimate us!"

"Uh, it's 'eliminate', and what makes you say that?" Gwen asked highly concerned.

Michel shrugged. "They said 'the turtles.'"

"That would be us..." Leo muttered flanking the younger she-turtle.

Lisa flanked one side of her younger sister, with Gwen following, while the boys flanked her other side. "I don't see anything…" she muttered.

Leo looked at Michel seriously. "Is this one of those 'super senses' moments?"

Michel frowned at the older turtle. "Leo, super senses are for super mutants. I'm a normal she-turtle _without _'super senses'…"

"I'll take that as a yes. What are they saying?"

"Uh…nothing now…They're just standing there- Oh wait, there are these guys in business suits now."

Leo pulled out his telescope and searched for the scene the younger she-turtle described to him. Sure enough, Leo found the Kraang droids speaking to one another. "Did you happen to hear what they were planning?" he asked as he lowered the scope.

Michel shook her head. "Nope, but I do see a bottle of green glowey stuff. It looks like some sort of slushy. A really nasty one…"

"Mutagen!" Donnie exclaimed. Leo nodded his head towards the Kraang bots, leaving the sisters baffled.

"Alright…I'm lost. What the heck is over there that Michel can see, but we can't? And mutagen?" Rachael asked, glaring after the turtles.

Gwen tapped her glasses thoughtfully. "Well mutagen is a complex chemical that mutates DNA. It's mainly used on animals, plants, and people, and the effects of it are highly lethal if used improperly. Whatever those Kraang things are doing with it, must've been what turned us and the guys into mutants. While Michel's ability to see and hear far away objects, could be an effect of super charged-"

"Never mind that," Rachael growled. "Let's go slam some robots before the guys take up a good fight."

With that said, she leapt down from the rooftop. Lisa shrugged at her sister and motioned both of them to follow.

Victorious in battle, the eight were standing in the road; the girls were slightly charred, being that it was their first fight with the Kraang bots.

Gwen looked at her staff, the end blown to bits. "Oh man. How am I going to explain to Splinter what happened to my weapon?" she sighed. Donnie approached her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. It was your first fight, you just have to adapt to their fighting styles. My first couple of times weren't very successful either." Gwen offered a smile, when she noticed a container of mutagen left by the Kraang. She reached down to pick it up, studying its physical appearance. "That's strange...I actually remember this stuff...It's really vague..." she muttered to herself.

Donnie raised an eye ridge. "Come again?"

Gwen snapped out of her trance, looking up at Donnie. "Oh uh...I'm rather curious about how it works, so I was thinking about analyzing its contents when I get back to our old home-er...Whereever we find our home to be."

Raph rolled his eyes. "It's simple, pour it on living stuff, it comes out hideously mutated."

Rachael snarled at Raph's comment towards her sister. "Well doesn't that explain everything!" she snapped at him. Raph narrowed his eyes at her. "(Commence thumb biting! Lol just kidding. *Romeo&Juliet refernece XD) And what exactly do you mean by that?" he growled, tightening his grip on his sai. "You know exactly what it means." Rachael retaliated, tightening her grip on her Tessen. Just before a fight broke out between the two, Lisa and Leo came between them.

"Rachael! Stop trying to provoke a fight, with Raphael!"

"Raph, drop your weapon. We don't need anymore fights tonight."

Rachael gave Raph one last dirty look, before placing her warfan back in her belt. Raph copied her movements, folding his arms, obviously still angry.

* * *

"…they were talking about some plan again. I bet anything it was the same plan I heard at their lab." Lisa reported.

The eight returned to the sewers and to Lisa's disapproval, Gwen brought the mutagen with her.

Master Splinter stroked his beard lightly. (A/N: Beard strokes, best part of having a beard XD) "I do not wish to alarm you girls, but I believe that my fear concerning you, has been confirmed. With what Micheline has told me about the Kraang's plot, combined with the on-goings that have happened in the sewers, along with Elisabetta's story...The Kraang are conspiring a plan to rid of my sons, this we know, however they are manipulating one of you to do it for them. And tonight it is confirmed that it is Micheline."

Michel's eyes widened in shock. "What! I-I would never hurt my friends! Totally _not_ cool!"

Master Splinter nodded, his eyes dark. "I'm afraid it is true, whether you like it or not. The ability to extend one's senses is not something one would normally receive. Perhaps the Kraang plan to use this as aid to help you. But I am afraid that based on what was said is true, unless the Kraang themselves admit otherwise."

Lisa turned to her sister. Leo looked at his father, carefully choosing his next words. "Sensei, are you saying that the Kraang are using…Michel as their weapon against us? No offense, but Michel isn't exactly…_experienced_ enough to take on all of us. Maybe she is a little stronger than Mikey…but it's Mikey we're talking about."

"Hey!" Mikey and Michel whined defensively.  
"Never underestimate your enemy, Leonardo. Micheline may not seem as if she is capable enough, but under the control of the Kraang. There is no telling what she is or isn't capable of doing."

Lisa looked down before turning back to the old rat. "Master Splinter…for safety precautions…I wish to terminate our stay here."

The younger she-turtles ready to answer in defiance, but thought better of it. Maybe it would be best for everyone's safety to get Michel away from the guys.

"If this is what you wish, Miss Elisabetta, your wish shall be granted. You are all welcome to return whenever you desire, but I must ask you. Do you have safe living arrangements?"

Lisa smiled. "It's the safest place on earth…well second to the sewers."

* * *

**Aw, they're leaving. That makes me all teary inside XP. I wonder if it's really true, are the Kraang using Micheline to off the turtles? Are Raph and Rach' gonna fix their issues, or fight it out. Hopefully fight it out, even if I'm not really a violent person, I always love a good fight XD.**

**~Raphadelia**


	8. Chapter 8: The Girl Who Dreamt

**Sorry about any mistakes...I did everything on my phone. My laptop isn't working right XP. So here's to another episode. If you get confused: GOOD! That's brilliant. If you don't that'd even better! XD So lets get on with it! Again sorry about the errors...I'm lazy when it comes to proof reading **

**(Rachael: Obviously)**

**(Me: Hush girl XP )**

**On to it then!**

* * *

**The Girl Who Dreamt**

Four silhouettes dashed stealthily across the dark roof tops of New York. Their kind, brave-hearted leader effortlessly sped along on the roofs, as her sisters moved after her.  
Skidding to a halt, Lisa raised a hand up to her sisters, who slid to her sides.  
Rachael raised an eye ridge at Lisa. "Uh, are you sure?"  
Lisa folded her arms across her chest. "Rach'..."  
Michel giggled silently. "I think it'll be epic living here."  
The landscape before them held a vast mass of trash. It was just a large pile of waste no one had use for until now.  
Gwen shrugged. "Well...it is the exact junk yard I 'remembered' to be working at."  
Lisa smiled. "See, a sure sign that we belong here."  
Rachael groaned as Lisa led them down to the ground level. "It's not that bad, if you really look at it Rach'."  
The short-tempered terrapin didn't reply. The youngest of the group gleefully raced ahead of everyone. "This is gonna be awesome! Just look at this stuff!" she turned back to sisters. "It's like a candy store, except instead of candy it has piles of stinky, smelly trash!"  
"Whoopee." Rachael muttered crossing her arms across her chest and hunching her shoulders forward.  
Gwen bent down and picked up an old flashlight. Tapping it once, the light flickered, then stayed on. "Who would through away a perfectly good flashlight?"  
Lisa shrugged. "I'm sure there are other somewhat well conditioned things in this junk yard...people just, don't care for them so they throw them out."  
There was a loud scream deeper in the dark yard.  
"Michel!" The girls chorused, grabbing their weapons.  
The youngest turtle was already heading towards the group, obviously gleeful about something.  
Lisa sighed and sheathed her katana blade. "Goodness, Michel don't ever scream like that again..."  
"Sorry, but you totally _have_ to see this RV I found!"  
The leader smiled. "Well I know where we're sleeping tonight."  
The eldest sisters followed their younger sibling to the area where she found the Recreational Vehicle.  
Lisa volunteered herself to check the RV for safety, her sisters close on her tail.  
Just as Lisa opened the door the assault began. An entire horde of raccoons bolted towards the door attaching the four turtles.  
In a panicking frenzy to pry them off, Gwen used her Naginata to bat all of the scavengers back into the vehicle and slammed the door.  
"Yeah..." Rachael growled breathlessly. "Home sweet home."  
Lisa gave her a sour look. "We'll sleep outside, the yard is secluded and well covered with trash, so it's be close to impossible for us to be ambushed in the middle of the night. I'm going to double check the area so we don't had to interfere with another natural problem. Rachael look for a reasonable spot for us to sleep, and stop whining. This is where we are going to live so get over yourself. Michel and Gwen, forage for anything that will block out the cold, a tent, blankets, it can be tree branches for all I care. Just go."  
The team nodded following their leader's order without complaint, for the most part, of course Rachael had to add her two cents.  
Nearly half an hour later, the girls met back up in the heart of the junk yard.  
"Look at all this cool stuff me and Gwen found!" Michel squealed excitedly.  
The two were carrying four blankets and a large tent. "I can easily fix the couple of broken frame pieces, but other than the framework of the tent, everything else is perfect." Gwen reported.  
"Thanks you two. And great spot you picked Rachael, we should be fine right here..."  
The red clad turtle huffed with indignation.  
"Oh and besides that nest of raccoons everything is fine for the night...however, the morning is what we should really be worried about..."  
"I thought night creepers only came out at night?" Michel asked naively.  
"There are also the day creepers, Michel..."  
Rachael sighed and stared at the pile of blankets, eyeing them suspiciously. "This seems too easy..."  
Lisa nodded and sat down on the dirt covered ground. "You're not the only one who thinks that, Rach'. But we will be okay, I promise. Once Gwen gets the security in this place running, I will be a lot easier about living here."  
"Already mapping out how I'm gonna do it, Lis'."  
"See, everything's fine."  
Rachael was still unsure, but grabbed a red blanket with heart patterns on it, and entered the patchy tent.  
Gwen tossed Lisa a blue blanket with star patterns scattered across it, then pulls up a purple one dotted with butterflies for herself.  
Micheline was left with the orange blanket with white daisies printed perfectly on it. "Night everyone!" She purred happily, but her eldest sisters were already fast asleep.  
Michel sighed sadly. "This is all my fault...Rach' isn't happy, Lisa is extra worried, and Gwen is gonna be up day and night working on the security." She heaved another sigh then shrugged. "Well I'm going to do all I can to help them!"  
"Michel! Stop talking yourself it's really annoying!" Rachael growled.  
Michel shrugged and entered the tent with her sisters.

* * *

Rachael woke with a start finding herself sprawled in a hammock. "What the-" she took in her surroundings quick, fast, and in a hurry. "I'm...I'm in the sewers?" She thought aloud.  
The bad-tempered she-turtle swung off her bed and stood erect. Attempting to understand the logic in the whole situation, she didn't notice the door open.  
Michelangelo entered the room followed by Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael. Only when Mikey coughed, did Rachael turn around.  
Rachael narrowed her eyes at the guys. "Why the hell am I back in the sewers? Where are my sisters? And why does Raphael have my Tessen?"  
She glared at the evenly hot-tempered turtle who held out her weapons. "You know exactly why you're here, Rachael." He answered question one.  
"Your sisters will arrive when your task has been complete." Donnie answered the second question.  
Rachael's anger only boiled at their responses. "ARE YOU THREATENING ME?"  
Leo shook his head. "Not a threat. They are in no danger, and neither are you. Only us." He pointed to himself and his brothers.  
Rachael took a step back. "Alright, guys very funny. Mikey if this is your doing you totally got me, and I'll let you have this one."  
Mikey shook his head, eyes glittering a bright purple-pink shade. Wait, purple-pink?!  
Rachael's gaze swept from one brother to the next, each iris glowing the same color as Mikey's.  
"The ones that must be stopped will be stopped by the one known as Rachael. The one known as Rachael will terminate the ones known as the turtles from all places." The four chorused as they approached Rachael. Shiny, metallic, robotic hands reached for the cornered she-turtle.  
One of the many things Rachael was not known for was screaming like a little girl, but today would be a different matter.

* * *

Lisa turned back to their make shift campsite, hearing the shrieks of one of her sisters. "Hold on!" She shouted racing back towards the area. The scene at the tent wasn't very pretty: a very shaken Rachael shuddered madly, a very hurt Gwen was lying on her shell, and a very disturbed Michel were outside of the tent.  
"What happened here!?" Lisa demanded.  
Michel glared at Rachael. "Rachael totally just gave me a heart attack! I was sleeping peacefully when she started singing like a canary."  
"I think you're using that phrase wrong..." Gwen muttered as she tried to right herself.  
"Rachael..." Lisa started.  
"I'm fine!" She muttered still shaky and wide-eyed.  
Lisa sighed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong..."  
"Then don't help me!" Rachael snapped at her sister. Before anyone could speak, Rachael turned on her heels and stormed deeper into the junk yard.

* * *

The bitter she-turtle continued her journey through the junk yard until she felt a safe distance parted her from her sisters. Although the safety part wasn't followed through, she was away from her sisters.  
Out of no where a light tan reptilian, with "M" markings (A/N: Not a reference to any character, just a normal snake...) down it's back, decided to strike the fuming turtle.  
In an instant, Rachael reached out to the snake, who aimed for her face, and wrapped her hands around the back if its head. The the rest of the snake fell almost limply, but the tail continued to rattle angrily.  
"You're a sneaky little fellow aren't you?" Rachael growled, then smiled slightly. "I like that."  
The snake hissed struggling the free itself, but failed to get out of Rachael's tight grip. "Oh calm your rattler, rattler."  
The snake opened its mouth wide showing off its fangs; Rachael only chuckled at this. "Sweet daggers you've got there." She admired.  
The snake began to calm down, somehow understanding Rachael's compliment.  
"Even though you tried to kill me a few moments back...I will let you slither on..." The snake hissed defiantly.  
"Or I could just crush you right now, but I'm not like that. I can totally tell you're not either. If you were, you would've already killed me, you're head is completely free, and your teeth are really long...you could've also tried to break my arm off by wrapping yourself around my arm...the rest of your body does seem strong enough to do it...so why didn't you do it? Feeling guilty? Or just lonely?" The snake was silent.  
Rachael shrugged and gently tossed the snake at a safe distance away from her.  
To her dissatisfaction the rattler followed slowly but surely.  
"What? One compliment and you want a date? You expect so much don't you?" She rolled her eyes and continued a few feet before completely turning to face the snake. "Look you're pretty cool, but you're a snake. My sisters would freak out!"  
The snake rattled its tail lightly, almost like a dog wagging its tail.  
"You slick git..." She muttered. "Alright, come on then...May as well let you tag along. I'll give you a good three days. If you're good you're mine, but if you turn out to be a snake..." She paused and laughed to herself, the snake rattled it's tail vigorously.  
"Yeah, okay fine. You get a name, that's it. You hunt on your own until I can find you something..."  
The snake rattled its tail cheerfully.  
"And I guess...I'll call you Doku."

* * *

**So was I right? Or was I right? I love Doku. And you'll find out fore about him in the next chapter which is ALL about him. Woohoo! **

**I would say goodbye in Japanese but I need to consult my friend on spelling.**

**Until next time!**

**Au revoir!**

**~Raphadelia**


	9. Chapter 9: Doku

**Bonsoir! Well in the current time I'm in right now. (10:20 pm)**

**But forget about the time, lets focus on the epic pet snake our friend Rachael just caught. Okay so I may have stretched the truth a little about this ENTIRE chapter being about him...But...he is the center of this whole train ride so it wasn't a total lie XD**

**So onward and upward!**

* * *

**Doku**

It was another late night in the sewers, and the turtles had long since been home from their patrol. Four mutants were already sound asleep in the comforts of their own rooms, however a certain scientist stayed up late working on his latest project.

Donatello had only moments ago passed out at his desk, when a light dinging sound filled the lab. The mutant jolted in his seat and whipped around to face the far side if his lab.

Nearly falling out of his chair, Donnie reached a small analyzing machine, holding four test tubes with different colored labels.

Donnie picked up the tube with a purple label on it and raised it up to eye level examining its contents.

He shrugged and searched the desk for a Petri dish and pipet. Using the pipet, he extracted some of the test tube's liquids and placed the chemical in the dish.

Carefully, Donnie placed the dish under a microscope and examined the tiny micro organisms in the extraction.

Donnie's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my...this is...unusual...even for a mutant." He focused the lens so he could get a more clear vision of the sample.

Donatello looked at the other test tubes; he grabbed the blue labeled one next. His expression worsened as he examined the blue labeled test tubes contents. The last two, orange and red, sat ominously in the test tube holder.

Donatello shakily reached for the orange one; his heart began to pound in his chest in extreme horror. "I don't know who's in more trouble..." He muttered to himself. "The girls...or us..."

* * *

A light brown reptile wrapped itself lazily around the female mutant's shoulder. "So I was thinking, Doku, if you're going to live here. I gotta lay down some ground rules. One you have to stay away from Gwen until she gets used to you. She's petrified of snakes and I don't want her to faint every time she sees you. Another thing, the rattling thing, dude that will definitely scare Lisa and Michel out of their shells. Michel gets paranoid and Lis' gets edgy, especially if we haven't been on missions for a while."

The snake flicked its tongue acknowledging Rachael's words.

As Rachael continued her conversation with the snake, the sound of devious vermin scuttling along throughout the junk yard.

"Hey you raccoons!" The youngest of the turtles dashed after the thieves nearly knocking Rachael off her feet.

Deciding it was best to ignore the little nuisance, Rachael continued to back track to their sleeping area.

Lisa and Gwen were filing through piles of garbage by the time Rachael approached.

"I could rewire this simple Taser and add a- WHAT THE- Rachael! Th-there's a s-s-s-snake around-"

"Gwen. Lisa. This is my new friend, Doku." Rachael purred.

Gwen shook violently from fear and almost fainted. Lisa sighed, annoyed mainly by Rachael's boldness to bring a snake to their campsite.

The red dressed she-turtle smiled darkly. "Is there a problem, Lisa?"

Doku rattled his tail with laughter, but Lisa was far from amused.

"Rachael, put the snake back where you found it."

Rachael rolled her eyes. "No way I'm putting Doku back. You said we need to make this place our home, and I found a perfect way to do so. Owning a pet."

If snakes could grin, Doku would be doing so.

Lisa turned to Gwen. "You can go searching for a place for us to make living arrangements if you like."

Gwen nodded. "Gladly..."She muttered backing away quickly.

Lisa watched as her sister left, then rounded on the other. "What is freaking wrong with you!?" She hissed.

Rachael looked confused. " I don't know what you meant, sister darling..."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "Don't play that crap with me Rachael, it may work of Michel, but it won't work on me! Now you know very good and well that, Gwen has a phobia of snakes! And it is very cruel, and narrow-minded of you to bring back a snake to our home."

Doku hissed dangerously in Rachael's defense, enabling Rachael to calm him down.

"See look what you've done! You've made Doku upset!"

Lisa shut her eyes, obviously aggravated. "Rachael...Get rid of the snake. That is my final word on this."

The older sister turned back to her searching.

"What if I don't?" Rachael challenged.

The elder sister didn't answer.

Rachael growled angrily and stormed away. Doku looked at his carrier concern deep in his amber eyes.

Rachael sighed. "I'm not going to give you up, I hope you know that."

Doku's eyes shined as it slithered off of Rachael's shoulders and to the ground.

Rachael smiled and kneeled down to pet his head. "I'm going to find a way, Doku, don't worry."

A heart stopping shriek filled the morning air, startling the two from their friendly trance. "That's Michel..." Rachael murmured, then she turned back to her snake. "Stay here Doku, I'm trained for this." With that the kunoichi sprang to her feet, and sprinted towards the sound of the screech.

"Michel, for the thousandth time, do not scream unless its something _important_. And by important that means that you are in a situation that is life-threatening and you can't handle it alone." Lisa lectured with her arms folded.

"But Lisa, this _is_ super mega important! And it _could_ mean life or death for us! And I definitely _couldn't_ handle it on my own..." She purred, turning her attention towards a run down abandoned house.

Lisa sighed. "We can continue this conversation later...right now we need to do a full inspection on this house. I don't want another raccoon attack..."

Rachael approached the group, completely aware of Lisa's suspicious look.

"Well, it's not exactly a castle, but we could live here."

Gwen was still edgy from the earlier events and snapped her head around at every moving object. "Oh calm down Gwen." Michel giggled. "The raccoons aren't that bad of a threat if you think about it."

Gwen shook her head and turned to her red banded elder sister. "I hope you _do_ take the right safety precautions in ridding of that...reptilian menace. That particular reptile happens to be a _Crotalus_ _Horridus_...a venomous viper...that you've named appropriately..."

"Doku is not a menace...he's just...lonely..." _Like me_, Rachael thought sadly.

Gwen shrugged half-heartedly. "As long as you get rid of it."

The four drew their weapons ready for an attack by raccoons before they entered the house. Lisa was first to enter, followed closely by Michel, Rachael, and lastly Gwen.

Michel's round, blue eyes widened. "This. Is. **AWESOME**!" She squealed.

Lisa lowered her katana carefully checking out the housing.

"Wow..." Rachael commented. "Who builds a house in a junkyard? And leave it furnished at that..." She prodded at an old sofa curiously.

Gwen adjusted her glasses. "Well some junkyards have guards to keep out unwanted guests, but nowadays there are electric fences to guard the trash havens. I guess this is just an old guard house no one bothered to tear down."

Michel raised an eye ridge. "Why does anyone need to protect a junkyard...there's nothing here but piles of trash..."

Gwen nodded as she wandered to what seemed like a kitchen area. "Exactly. There are countless thieves who have desires to steal metal from scrap yards like this one, and sell to auto part dealers, or recycling companies. It's sad really, but desperation can turn the kindest of hearts to a disloyal criminal in a matter of seconds."

Rachael smiled and whipped out one of her Tessen. "Yeah, and we'll be waiting here for them if they try to steal from this yard."

Lisa sighed and leaned against a blue armchair that was covered in dust. "That's the spirit, Rachael. Now uh...where's Micheline?"

"Right here!" The youngest answered singing happily. "I totally _love_ this house!" She mewled. "It's got places for us to sleep! The last owner really must love us to leave us a nice bed."

The elder sister groaned.

"What?" Michel asked.

"You possibly couldn't have thought that all four us could sleep in _one_ bed, did you?" Gwen asked, but she already knew the answer was yes.

"Besides. I'm tired of having to wake up and see stupid face over there every morning." Rachael growled.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at her younger sibling, but decided it was best not to argue with Rachael. "Gwen has a point, Michel. We're going to have to find more space if we're going to live here...four turtles one living space...you do the math."

The cheerful sibling shrugged. "Well there's always the extra rooms."

Lisa and Gwen exchanged looks and supreme annoyance. "What other rooms?" Rachael inquired.

Michel giggled. "I don't know but there are two more rooms. I guess the guy who lived here, had kids or something. Anyway there's like-"

Out of no where, Gwen shrieked in pure terror. "Crotalus Horridus!" She screamed.

Rachael rolled her eyes and picked up her scaly friend. Doku's eyes were wide and urgent. "Woah...something's totally wrong..."

"Yeah! That snake is still here!" Gwen hissed.

Lisa peered out of the window cautiously, but as quickly as she peeked, she ducked away. "Kraang!" She hissed. The younger sisters turned their attention towards their leader.

"What? Why? Where?" Gwen asked hurriedly.

Lisa shook her head. "No time to answer. There are way too many out there to be fighting, especially since we aren't quite trained up to fight alien robots..."

"So you're suggesting we run away from a fight?" Rachael snarled.

Lisa huffed indignantly. "Unfortunately...and besides, I don't want those aliens to know where we're living. Do you want more encounters like this?"

Michel's eyes widened. "Those Kraang things are getting closer Lisa, what do we do?"

Lisa looked around for an escape route. "Uh...There's a hole in the roof, it looks big enough for us to escape from. We'll see what happens from there."

The girls nodded and helped each other to the rooftop. From there the she-turtles and snake, quietly made their decent from the rooftop. Hiding in the shadow of the house, Lisa checked for signs of the Kraang. After giving the girls the all clear, the leader in blue swiftly darted to the cover of a trash heap.

Wrong move. An armed, lone Kraang droid aimed its weapon at the four.

Rachael skillfully tossed her Tessen at the Kraang, easily destroying the brainy alien's robot chamber.

"Great now what, great and all powerful leader?" Rachael hissed.

The rattler that rested on her shoulders slipped down to ground level and made a mad dash into the open. "Wait Doku!" Rachael whispered/shouted.

The snake paused, and tilted his head towards the direction he was slithering.

"I think he wants us to follow him..." Michel whispered.

"No way we're following a snake! Are you crazy?!" Lisa growled quietly.

"What other choice do we have, Lisa? Remember this was Doku's home long before we came along!" Rachael retaliated. "He might know a secret exit!"

Michel squeaked. "Lisa you're gonna have to hurry on that decision...The Kraang are totally getting closer!"

Lisa sighed. "Alright! Follow that snake!"

Slithering fast, Doku slipped through the twist and turns of the trash labyrinth. Finally, the Crotalus Horridus stopped.

Four she-turtles skidded to a halt in the very center of the junkyard, exposed on all sides.

"Kraang has found creations of Kraang in what is known as the junkyard!"

Lisa whipped her head around at Rachael. "Nice going Rach'!"

Michel shielded her eyes from the sun. "Look! A manhole. Doku led us to the sewers!"

Rachael smiled smugly as she lifted the manhole cover.

Just as Kraang covered the entire area, four turtles and a friendly snake were no where to be seen.

* * *

"So, what do you say?" Rachael smirked.

Lisa sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Gwen, but...since the snake did help us out..."

Gwen shrugged. "I knew the snake was gonna stay whether I wanted it to or not...but it stays _OUT_ of _MY_ room!"

The other she-turtles giggled at Gwen's rare rage.

"I'm serious!" Gwen muttered.

Doku flicked his tongue affectionately at Gwen.

* * *

**Aww our little serpent is staying! Poor Gwen, it's definitely gonna be a looooooong stay at the junk yard. And a discovery was made! A manhole cover! Now there's a passage from the junkyard to the sewers! Woohoo! But let's not forget those Kraang! Why can't they leave the girls away? -_-"**

**I would like to thank everyone who reads Saved By The Turtles! You guys (and gals) are episcopal beyond proportion! And a little something I learned from a reviewer: rileyraph'sgirl.**

**Jane ne!**

**~Raphadelia**


	10. Chapter 10: The Girl Who Manipulates

**I just had to write this quickly. I really want Gwen's chapter to be epic. Especially towards the end! EEP XD -_-", ew no "eep"... I don't even know where it came from!**

**(I hope I didn't offend any one in this chapter, if I did I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy sorry! I don't like being an offender...if anyone is offended I will change everything.)**

**Begin shall we?**

* * *

**The Girl Who Manipulates**

_I do not know where I am, but I know for sure I do not like it. When Trevor told me he was taking me to the New York Annual Cerebrum-a-thon, I did not expect to be kidnapped. The worst part of it was that an old ally of France would do this._

_I guess shadows can live even in the brightest of friendships...Though, I have a theory that my kidnapper is not in truce with the proud country, I feel as if there is something off with these...'people'._

_The van stopped and I felt afraid once more. I blinked away the blinding light the doors had let in when they were opened. Two girls were tossed in harshly an the doors shut once more. _

_A_ _red-haired girl stirred slowly at first, then sprang at the doors. "Let me out of here, you bleeding cowards!" She screamed._

_I could easily recognize her accent as Scottish._

_I cleared my throat. "Excuse me..." I started._

_The girl whipped her head towards me, anger burning in her eyes, but it softened when she saw I was human._

_She stayed where she was by the door and looked at me curiously. "Yes..." She had asked me cautiously._

_"I uh...was wondering if you knew anything about escaping American captives...I need to get back to my friends."_

_The girl gave me a dubious look._

_"I am here like you are...trying to get back to my family..."_

_The girl looked down at her captured companion. "She's hurt..." She mumbled, dodging my question._

_I carefully edged my way towards the girl who had not moved the entire time she was in the van. "I can help her...is this a friend?"_

_The girl shook her head. "I don't know her..."_

_I nodded and shifted the girl onto her back so I could examine her wound properly. Scanning her exposed flesh parts I noticed a burn on her arm. "She is burned...I can easily fix that, but Trevor has my travel medical kit. We need to get out of here if I am going to heal this..."_

_"I have to find my sister, Rachael."_

_My eyes widened. "Rachael? Um, Rachael who?"_

_"Cloverfield..." She muttered._

_"I know who you are talking about..."_

_The girl's expression brightened quickly. "Really? Do you know where she is right now? We were separated during the Convention...My mum is going to be cross if he found out I lost her..."_

_I thought for a bit. "Well the last time I saw her, she was talking to my friend Marie near the Space Convention...I believe that is what you are talking about now."_

_The girl nodded. "Okay, I have a plan to escape, but you will have to cooperate and focus if you want to come one along."_

_I nodded and smiled. "Thank you..." She simply nodded and looked away._

_"I am Gwendolyn Wynnings by the way..." I said filling the silence._

_For a moment there was a long and rather awkward silence, until the girl spoke. "My name is Elisabetta Cloverfield."_

* * *

Gwen peered through the lens of the binoculars she found in one of the trash mounds. After a couple if tweaks and cleaning they were good as new.

It had been a total of two days since their encounter with the Kraang, but since then it had been quiet...too quiet for Lisa's liking, so she decided that they'd stop they're housing projects and hunt down the robots.

Michel and Rachael settled well in they're 'trashy home' and even found a few things for the house. The purple dressed kunoichi managed to find the original security system for the junk yard and began adding in her own measures of security. "By tomorrow the security system should keep out even the most advanced alien technology." Gwen announced to her sisters. "Yeah but what if the alien technology decides to use the sewers like we did?" Rachael asked.

Gwen sighed and didn't answer.

Right now Michel was lying on her shell looking up at the night sky. "It's sad that we can't see the turtles anymore until we figure out what's wrong with me..." She muttered.

Gwen looked back at her younger sister sadly. "Hey Michel, don't be sad. You can always see the turtles. Just keep your ears out for them during the night."

Michel sighed. "I wish I had normal hearing...that way I could actually be somewhat normal...I wish I could've at least got to know Mikey better."

"You still can!" Her male counterpart answered.

Michel shot up straight and scanned the rooftop. Surely enough the turtles were standing with their she-turtle friends, expressions brighter than the sun.

Gwen waved and turned her attention back to the building.

Lisa nodded to Leo respectively then addressed the four of them as a whole. "What are you guys doing here? You know Michel is dangerous."

Michel giggled catching the airiness in her older sister's voice.

Leo shrugged and joined Lisa by the ledge assisting in their watch. "Oh you know just doing our job. Saving the city from the Kraang. How's your new living arrangements?"

"Dude it _totally_ rocks!" Michel squealed.

Lisa giggled softly. "It does."

Donnie managed to find his way next to Gwen while their siblings caught up with each other. "Hey Gwen I need to talk to you. It's about the blood samples I found. I really think you should take a look at them." Gwen place the binoculars down for a moment. "What is it?" She asked without looking at Donnie.

"It's uh-"

"Lisa we should totally show them the awesome stuff we did! I _reeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllllyyy_ wanna give them the tour!"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Okay, Michel, only if you quiet down."

"Yeah your shrill squealing is disturbing the citizens more than the ongoing car sounds, and angry shouts for the guy upstairs to turn down his music."

Michel looked up fearfully. "There's a guy upstairs?"

Rachael muttered something that sounded extremely rude.

Lisa gave the building one last hopeful glance before turning back to her team. "Alright girls lets go."

"What were we doing here for the past hour?" Michel asked.

"Uh looking for traces of the Kraang..." Gwen answered matter-of-factly.

"Well I wish you would've told me. There aren't any recent weird mutagen smells coming from that building at all...it's all faint. In fact there wasn't a single sound coming from that building for the past two hours...except for a mouse scuttling across the floor on the fourth floor."

Rachael's green eyes burned in rage. "You are so dead!" She hissed.

Michel giggled and ran ahead of the group, with Rachael close on her tail.

Gwen sighed. "Well that was a confirmed waste of time..."

Lisa rolled her eyes and led the way back to the junk yard, the boys following curiously.

* * *

"Accueillir à la maison!" Gwen purred.

All seven turtles turned their attention to her, completely confused. "Uh...it means 'welcome home' in French..."

Michel's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa you know French? That's epic!"

Gwen blushed deeply. "Well actually..."

A hissing sound sounded not too far from the entrance of the junk yard.

The boys wielded their weapons as instinct, but the girls just giggled. "Lighten up." Rachael purred. "It's just Doku."

"Venom?" Donnie asked uncertainly.

Gwen suppressed a shiver as she watched the venomous snake slither up to Rachael, her expression showing utmost horror. The fiery hearted she-turtle smiled brightly. "Aww how sweet." Rachael purred.

The boys far each other worried glances. "Uh Rachael..." Leo started. "Are you okay?"

Doku looked at the turtle curiously. "Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Rachael snapped.

"Well for starters you have a large snake wrapped around your neck like a scarf." Raph commented.

"A highly venomous one at that." Donnie added. "The timber snake isn't known to kill people with its poison, but it's still very dangerous."

"And it just dropped a dead raccoon at your feet..." Mikey pointed out.

Rachael rolled her eyes and pet Doku softly, as the reptilian showed off his fangs causing the boys to cringe.

Gwen felt light headed. "I'm going to the house before I pass out..." Without giving anyone time to answer, Gwen hurried off to the little house they called home. "I swear I won't survive another day with that thing..." She shivered as she leaned on the door. There was a light rapping on the door that scared Gwen out of her thoughts.

"Oh...hey Donnie...come in." She greeted when she opened the door.

"Sit wherever you like. We're still cleaning up so don't sit in one place too long..."

Donnie looked at the chair he had his eye on, then reconsidered.

"So about those blood samples?"

Donnie nodded. "Well, I think you should know that I found some very peculiar microorganisms in your blood. All four of you... Unfortunately I don't know what they are or anything about them...it's basically as if alien germs are living inside of you."

Gwen was frozen in complete horror. "Did you observe any strange activity they might've been doing like eating away at our blood?"

Donnie shook his head. "No, the parasites are actually inactive right now which is why I have no current data on them. I did notice that there is a particular amount increase in each of you. Gwen...you happen to have the most of these parasites living in your blood..."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Are you sure Donnie?" There was a light rattling sound behind her.

Trying to ignore it, Donnie continued. "There is definitely a high concentration of the parasite in your blood. Rachael has the second highest. Then it's Lisa and Michel."

Gwen's breathing became rapid as if she just ran around the entire city five times. Donnie pat her lightly on her shell, to calm her down; the rattling in the background continued becoming more urgent.

"C-can they be removed?" Gwen asked already knowing the answer.

Donnie went silent.

The she-turtle clasped her plastron as if her life depended on it. The rattling sounds didn't make it better, the noise just continued becoming louder as the conversation went on. "Okay so the Kraang have poisoned us with a mysterious parasite we know nothing about...we could be dying right now, and I have no way to stop it."

Donnie looked hurt. "I...I checked they're structures...they aren't emitting toxins...it's just that..."

Gwen felt her eyes well up as she turned to Donnie, who was nearly eye level with her. "Just what?"

"Well if we don't find a way to to remove them...Well I looked up similar parasites and found many that were similar to the ones in your body and...well they kind of look like cirrhosis...Which is a parasite in the liver that-"

Gwen frowned. "Donnie I know what cirrhosis is!"

Donnie looked down slightly nervous. "Well the parasite could have the potential to change your behavior and personalities...Maybe...I'm not really sure..."

Gwen walked past Donnie and kicked the couch in frustration, causing it to flip over. At that moment the rattling ceased and metal exploding sounded.

Donatello reacted quickly and pulled Gwen down to the ground, just as a reasonably sized metal scrap whizzed past her head and hit the wall.

"The pipes must be bursting..." Gwen concluded, but Donnie didn't believe it for one second.

_I think Leo was right...the Kraang has definitely done something to enhance their abilities. I'm afraid it just might get them killed..._

* * *

**Wow that was pretty heavy...Like I said if I offended anyone of the French, or Scottish nationalities, I will change them and rewrite this whole chapter as if it didn't happen.**

**Oh and a more education on the story:**

**Crotalus Horridus- Latin term timber snake. The timber snake is venomous and can be found on the US in the western side. New York happens to give homes to a lot of them. I think it was West Virginia that has the Crotalus Horridus as its symbol.**

**Another thing before I go: the one French phrase I used, is from Google Translate because I haven't learned cool stuff like that yet XP Any other phrase I have ever used was me ****_speaking _****French XD**

**~Raphadelia **


	11. Chapter 11: NVR

**Hyia again! Long time no see yes I know. But hey got a new chapter so lets begin shall we?**

**(The title is an Acronym short for: Ninja's V. Raccoons; this is kind of a reference to the movie and tv show Monsters V. Aliens.)**

* * *

**N.V.R**

Doku flicked his tongue after Gwendolyn, watching her silently as she left. Rachael stuck out her tongue. "I don't know why Gwen doesn't like Doku..."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "It's the world's greatest wonder, Rach'."

Michel coughed slightly. "I'm totally getting bored by just standing here, so lets start our tour shall we?" She giggled and hopped to the lead.

"Well what are we waiting on?" Mikey laughed and followed after his friend. Doku slithered off Rachael's shoulder and followed behind the group from the rear.

Little did they know, furry beasts were following in the shadows.

"So how's living in this...home welcoming dump?" Raph asked sarcastically.

Michel ignored his tone and giggled in answer. "Well Raph, it's really great actually. Even though some people may think that the junk yard is a disgusting place and is extremely stinky, it's actually the best thing ever! You can find all kinds of things! Like the little house Gwen ran off to! It's epic and warm and soft and cuddly..."

Donny sighed and muttered to Leo. "I'm going to go talk to Gwen; do me a favor and don't catch me up on what she says."

Leo smiled and nodded.

"...now we do have some issues here in the junk yard. We can't seem to get rid if unwanted guests..."

"I'm guessing Gwen is still having trouble with that security system she was talking about earlier." Leo asked.

Michel nodded. "She's almost got it up and running, but our 'guests'...are making it impossible! They're total jerks and keep chewing through all her colorful wires!"

"Rats?" Leo asked.

All three of the girls shivered and shook their heads; even Doku rattled his tail in disgust.

"Much worse." Rachael muttered.

"Furry, stripe-tailed demons that wear masks..." Michel explained.

The boys froze for a moment before exploding with laughter.

"S-seriously?" Raph managed through his laughter.

"Raccoons?" Leo chuckled.

The girls frowned in disbelief.

"Do you really think that if it wasn't that big of a threat, we'd still be having a problem with them?" Rachael snarled.

Leo smiled. "I don't know, they do seem pretty threatening..."

Suddenly a sharp growl from the shadows ceased their laughter.

A raccoon that was half the size of an average man snarled, baring its teeth; a smaller legion of raccoons flanked its side.

"Wow, that thing a huge. A lot bigger than the one Doku brought you."

Michel shivered. "I don't know how we managed to sleep here and not get eaten by that monster!"

Leo drew his swords ready for battle. "Well your worries are over girls, because we're here to take care of them."

"Yeah we'll take care of the scary, monstrous raccoons for you." Raph mocked.

Rachael drew her Tessen, partly angry from the approach of the vermin, but mainly furious by Raph's comment. "Yeah, we'll see how long you'll last against these things. Then the girls will have to save your sorry shells."

Raph smirked at her arrogantly. "We'll see won't we, Rach'?"

The large raccoon squealed, giving an unintelligible command to start the battle.

(Michel:And so it began, the fight between ninjas and raccoons. Ninjas vs Raccoons. Amphibian vs Mammal. Mutant vs...yeah you kinda get the point right?

Well, the war went on for what seemed like years, but was actually like five minutes

"We're running out of ammunition!" I shouted over the raging snarls of the raccoons.

Lisa: stop speaking outside of the story lines and help us fight this thing!

Rachael: That's a quarter in the Reference Jar

Raphadelia: Hey! I'm the only one who speaks outside of the story lines!)

* * *

Donatello examined the toaster completely.

"I guess I was wrong...Something made this toaster over heat causing it to explode..." Gwen explained unnecessarily.

"Yeah well. I can certainly tell you what made it over heat...But you're not gonna like it." Donnie added.

"Yeah well I also don't like the fact that my sisters are poisoned, but you gotta learn to live with it..." She grumbled.

Donnie paused for a moment. "Okay...well what if I told you...that I think these pathogens in your bodies...may be emitting waves to your brain through your nervous system...unlocking some sort of super natural ability that is yet to be discovered by scientists?"

There was a long pause before Gwen answered.

"I'd say the toaster just melted..."

Donnie looked on the counter and saw a melted pile of metal. "Wow...I definitely can somewhat confirm that statement...but why would the Kraang just give away a load of special abilities to mutants?"

Donnie and Gwen's eyes met. "Unless-"

They were interrupted by a battle cry very well known to them, from Michelangelo. "BOOYAKASHA!"

"Uh-oh...the raccoons."

"What?"

"The other day I thought I saw heard something in the junkyard. It was late at night and I wasn't really paying much attention. I thought I saw...giant raccoons in the shadows..."

"The Kraang must've mutated them..." Donnie muttered as he headed to the door, Gwen right on his heels.

* * *

Lisa blocked a slash to her face with her blade. The giant raccoon was really the only thing they were fighting, the smaller ones were more of a distraction.

"Ow!" Michel whined for the thirteenth time. She was covered head to toe in little bite marks from the smaller raccoons.

Mikey flipped out of the way as the big raccoon took at swing at him with his giant tail. "I think we should call it Razor-coon."

Lisa ducked a bite to the head from Razor-coon. "Let me guess. It's because it's got razor sharp teeth and it's a raccoon."

"Yeah, how'd you-" he was cut off by a swing of Razor-coon's tail.

Rachael was going her best to slash at the mammal, but- "What's his fur made out of?!" She complained. "Armor?!"

Raph laughed breathlessly. "What's wrong Rachael? Can't handle a challenge?"

"Oh I'll show you a challenge when this is over!" She snapped.

"Stop it you two! We need to find a way to take down this carnivore!"

"Actually," Gwen said announcing her arrival, "raccoons are omnivores. The eat both plants and berries, and are mainly known to hunt at night. As to what this one is doing up past it's bedtime, I believe-"

Lisa growled as the Razor-coon took another swing at her. "Get on with it, Gwen!"

Gwen took out a syringe that was filled with a pus yellow liquid. "I've filled this syringe with the poison I've extracted from Doku."

Donnie finished. "Even if a timber snake's venom isn't enough to kill, it should numb Razor-coon's senses."

"Hold it still so I can get a clear shot of its neck and I can inject it into it's spinal cord's nervous system."

Michel stood confused. "How much much of that did we need to understand?"

Gwen sighed. "Hold it still."

Using their chained weapons, Mikey and Michel held Razor-coon down for only a moment. Raph and Rachael actually worked together to hold down the vicious beast's furry tail. Lisa, Donnie, and Leo were trying their best to keep the raccoons mouth clamped shut.

Gwen sprinted forward and leapt up on Razor-coon's muzzle. Just as she timed, the beast tossed its head up in struggle, giving Gwen the boost she need to reach its neck.

Injecting the poison deep into the mammals neck, it slowly calmed until it was completely paralyzed.

Michel giggled. "That was easy."

(All that's missing is the 'easy' button')

"I think our Kraang friends left behind a little something for our little house guests to find." Rachael growled.

"Yeah and judging by that attack I don't think it was a midnight snack..." Lisa said while examining the unconscious Razor-coon.

Gwen nodded then turned to Donnie. "Makes you wonder what is going on..."

* * *

**So I totally finished that, finally because it took me forever to come up with a somewhat clever name (5 minutes) but what really got me was the ending this fiasco.**

**Reference Jar-every time a character makes a reference that they're in a fan-fiction, and other character (mainly Michel or Lisa) will say "that's a quarter in the reference jar." It was supposed to start later on in the series, but the details worked out so why not?**

**Anyway, new discovery! Yay Gwen has found out from Donnie that they ****_do _****have enhanced abilities. **

**Micheline- Obviously enhanced senses**

**Gwen- The ability to heat objects (more to come)**

**Rachael- ?**

**Lisa- ?**

**Anyone wanna take a shot at guessing Lisa's and/or Rachael's? Hint: Both Rachael and Lisa used their abilities unknowingly.**

**So until next time!**

**~Raphadelia**


End file.
